A Sudden Change
by Snip Snap Howly Howl - Fate
Summary: All the young wolfblood Maddy Smith has ever known is her life in Stoneybridge, her friendship with Tom, Shannon and Rhydian. But what will happen when Maddy's parents deliver some shocking news to the young wolfblood? Upon the news, Maddy takes off from home and her parents call upon Rhydian Morris to find her and bring her back.


Maddy was headed home after a day at school, her pace quick as she ran through the woods towards her home. She was excited to get home, mainly because it meant she would be able to see Rhydian after she changed and finished supper. Even though she had just seen Rhydian at lessons, she couldn't get enough of the male wolfblood lately. It was as if some invisible force was tugging her towards him, and it just kept getting stronger and stronger the more time she spent with him. She had heard mam talk about a pull like that, the pull of mates mam had called it. She felt that way bout Rhydian, and she knew that she would always feel that way. The wind felt good as it flowed through her hair, the run was enough to send her adrenaline pumping.

As she neared her home her pace slowed to that of a simple walk, she hefted her pack over one shoulder and walked through the doors. "Mam, dad m'home!" Maddy called as she set her pack down on the stairwell. Emma poked her head out from the kitchen, "Cub go get changed than hurry back, your da and I have somethin' to tell you." She said as she started to hear the kettle go off behind her, Daniel was moving around and setting up cups on the table. "Listen to your mam love, hurry up now." He called out after his daughter. Emma looked at Daniel and sighed, "How d'you think she'll take it da?" she asked as she sat down at the table with her husband. "I don't know dear." Daniel said softly as he took his wife's hand.

Maddy nodded as she ran upstairs to get changed, wondering just what her parents could have to say to her. She hurried and changed, and headed downstairs after she tied her shoes. "Mam, da?" She called as she headed into the kitchen to see both her parents sitting at the table. Maddy shifted as she stood there staring at her parents, "What's wrong mam?" She asked in a slightly worried tone, her parents both looked like they had things to tell her that were important. Maddy shifted again, this time a bit more uncomfortably than before as she stared at her parents. "Mam…da what is it?" she asked in a slightly nervous tone. Emma looked over at Daniel before frowning softly, "Cub m'fraid we have a bit of news to tell ya." She said softly, hoping that Daniel would help her.

Daniel looked at Maddy and sighed, "Maddy love m'fraid we have to leave Stoneybridge." He said softly, taking hold of his wife's hand as he watched their cubs face for her reaction. Maddy stood there frozen, the veins on her hands darkening to black at the news her parents just gave her. "Leave home? Leave Rhydian and me mates? Are you daft?!" She shouted, as she took a few steps backwards out of the kitchen. The veins on her neck starting to darken as she stared at her parents in disbelief. "Cub calm down! Get back here." Emma stated as she stood from her chair, Dan standing behind her as well.

Emma had noticed the veins immediately and began to worry about her daughter transforming. "Madeline you must understand love, it's for the best." He said as he put his hand on Emma's shoulder, having taken notice of Maddy's state as well. Maddy shook her head, "I won't leave Rhydian!" she shouted as she turned and ran from the house not even bothering to grab her jacket. Emma and Daniel watched as their cub ran off, both worried about her and how she would deal with this. Emma reached up and took hold of Daniel's hand giving it a light squeeze. "Da…our cub…" She whispered as she stared at the door as it finally closed behind their fleeing daughter.

Daniel looked at Emma, shaking his head as he sighed. "Best call Rhydian love, maybe he can get her home." He said as he turned to get some tea from the kettle for both of them, Emma turned and grabbed the phone and dialed the Vaughn's number. "Hello is Rhydian there? Its Madeline's mother." She said to Mrs. Vaughn who had answered on the other end. After a few moments Rhydian came onto the phone, "Mrs. Smith? Is Maddy alright?" He asked, slowly Emma sighed as she answered the young wolfblood on the phone. "Madeline's run off after the news we gave her. M'fraid she's bit upset at us, can you go find her?" She asked before hearing the boy's hurried response of 'Mhm' than he hung up. Emma looked at Dan and hung up the phone, "Rhydian's gone to fetch her…"

Maddy was running through the forest, not looking where she was going or paying attention to anything around her really. The only thought going through her mind was that her parents had told her she had to leave Rhydian and her mates behind. She tripped over a branch in the dirt and went flying forward, as she collided with the dirt she howled in pain. The pain was from both the news and the feeling of the dirt against her face. She laid there and stared at the dirt and branches around her, the thought of leaving Rhydian behind was enough to make her mental right now. "I can't jus' leave Rhydian…not after everythin' we've gone through…" She whispered to herself, since nobody else was round at the moment.

Rhydian was busy running through the forest towards Maddy's house, after the call from Maddy's mom he was worried about what was said to make Maddy run off. He stopped and sniffed the air, trying to detect the familiar scent of the female wolfblood that he cared so deeply for. The pull had been felt lately between him and Maddy, and if she was hurting out here he needed to find her fast. He caught the scent and turned his head in that direction. "Mads…" Rhydian whispered as he took off running at full speed. He ducked and dodged branches and rocks, his main focus on getting to Maddy and making sure she was alright. Her scent was a mixture of the earth and the rain, a scent that he could live with forever if given the chance. Rhydian shook his head and pumped his legs faster, knowing that Maddy needed him.

Maddy slowly pushed herself off the ground and stood, she took off running again at full speed. The veins on her arms, hands and neck still darkening still. She shook her head and all the thoughts from it, running as fast as she could to that spot in the forest so deep that nobody would be able to hear her howl. As she neared the spot she slowed, panting heavily to catch her breath. She dropped to her knees and looked up to the sky, letting out a loud howl of both pain and fear. Rhydian's head snapped up at the sound of the howl, his eyes widening as he recognized the pain and fear within the howl. "Mads!" He shouted as he took off towards the howl, knowing that he would be there at her side in a matter of moments. As he ran into the clearing he saw her upon the ground, her veins darkened all over and he knew what he had to do.

"Mads…" Rhydian said as he dropped to his knees behind her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders softly. Maddy started as she both heard his voice and felt his arms, "Rhydian…" she whispered softly as she turned and threw herself against his chest. Rhydian held her close, as he moved to sit on the dirt drawing her into his lap. "Shh Mads, s'alright. I'm 'ere now." He said softly as he stroked her hair, holding her against his chest. Maddy shifted as she held onto him, sighing against his chest as she took in his earthy scent. "Rhydian it's horrible…mam and da said we have to leave Stoneybridge…" She whispered as she held onto his shirt, her shoulders shaking slightly from the small breeze. Rhydian tensed slightly at Maddy's words, his arms tightening around her.

Maddy felt the difference in his hold, her eyes becoming slightly worried as she looked up at him. "Rhydian…" She whispered as she lifted her head level with his, her arms tightening around his form. "Mads ya can't jus leave…" He whispered as he gazed into her eyes, a loving look placed in his own eyes. Maddy smiled softly as she felt that familiar pull at her heart, the one she always got when she was with Rhydian. "I love you Rhydian Morris." She whispered softly as she leaned closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. Rhydian kissed back, holding her even closer on his lap than before. He pulled away from the kiss only to whisper against her lips, "Mads…if you leave, I'm goin' with you." Maddy's eyes widened as he said this, but soon she smiled brightly. "Really Rhydian?!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged him close. Rhydian chuckled as he hugged her back, nodding his head. "Aye Mads, really." He said holding her close on his lap.

Maddy giggled lightly as she nuzzled against Rhydian, her veins returning to normal as she relaxed against his form. Rhydian slowly pulled away from her and started to stand, pulling her up with him as he did so. The familiar tug of the heart that he always got with Maddy, the pull of mates as her parents had called it. He shifted and set her on her feet, tucking some hair behind her ear as he kissed her forehead. "Let's go home Mads…" He whispered as he disentangled his arms from around her waist, firmly taking her hand into his own. Maddy beamed happily as she entwined her fingers with his, nodding her head. "Aye Rhydian…home." Rhydian began to walk back towards Maddy's, the female wolfblood that he cared so much for walking at his side.

Emma was busy in the kitchen preparing supper, while Daniel was on the phone making preparations for them to leave Stoneybridge. This had been their home, but things were just too close lately with all the talk of the beast on the moors going about. Emma looked towards Daniel and sighed, knowing that Maddy was mad. Stoneybridge was their home after all, it was all her cub knew. "Dear don't fret, Rhydian will bring her home." Daniel said as he walked into the kitchen to help with supper. Emma shook the thoughts from her head as she nodded, "You're right da, I need to let go." She whispered as she pulled the roast from the over and turned off the stove. Daniel took a giant whiff of the meal, smiling in content as the scents of the roast and potatoes filled his nose. "The cubs'll like it dear." He said with a smile as he began to set the table.

Rhydian gave Maddy's hand a squeeze as they walked, taking in the scents around them. Soon it seemed they would leave Stoneybridge, and of course he would go with Maddy how could he not. "Mads…y'think your mam and da will mind if I come?" He asked as he let go of her hand to place his arm around her shoulders. Maddy nodded as she wrapped an arm around his waist and moved closer to him, "I don' think they'll mind at all Rhydian." She said happily, as she looked at their surroundings. The house was coming into view, and the scents of supper was filling her nose. Rhydian moved closer and pressed his lips to her forehead, taking in her scent as he did so. "Mads…I love ya." He said against her hair, giving her shoulders an affectionate squeeze as he spotted the house. Maddy blushed lightly as she gave him a squeeze as well, "I love ya too Rhydian." She said as they neared her house, both of them arm in arm.

Rhydian flashed her that same cheeky smile as he opened the door to Maddy's house, smiling as he called out. "Mrs. Smith? We're home." Emma rushed from the kitchen and stood at the doorway, Daniel right behind her. Maddy tensed slightly as her arm tightened around Rhydian's waist. "Mam, da…Rhydian wants to come with us…" She explained as she looked at her parents. Emma looked up at Daniel, who nodded to her and looked at the two cubs. "S'pose that was bound to happen. Well Rhydian, we leave in a day." Daniel said as he went back to supper with Emma. "Come eat cubs." Emma said lightly as she finished serving the meal on the table. Maddy smiled as she walked to her spot at the table, Rhydian sitting next to her and flashing his usual cheeky smile. "I'll be ready in a day, Mr. Smith." He nodded as he took Maddy's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Emma and Daniel smiled at the two cubs, as they took their seats to eat supper with them. Maddy and Rhydian both began to eat, holding hands as they did so. "Mam, da thanks for letting Rhydian come with us…" She whispered as she looked at her parents, than at Rhydian. Emma and Daniel smiled and gave a nod, "Cub we're happy too, now finish up than Rhydian better head on home." Emma said as she went back to supper, as did Daniel. Rhydian flashed Maddy his usual cheeky smile as he finished eating his supper. After they finished their meal Rhydian and Maddy stood and walked towards the front door, "Mads I'll be 'ere tomorrow mornin'." He said as he kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. Maddy smiled as she kissed his cheek, returning the hug. "Aye Rhydian, tomorrow mornin' love." She whispered, blushing lightly at the wording she used to describe the male wolfblood she cared for. Rhydian blushed and nodded before turning and taking off running towards the Vaughn's home.

Maddy shut the door and went into the kitchen, "Mam, da m'goin' to bed. Rhydian'll be 'ere in the mornin'." She said with a smile as she hugged her parents than ran upstairs to head to bed. Emma and Daniel smiled as they watched their cub take off upstairs. "Da, she seems alright with all this." She said as she cleaned the plates from supper, looking towards her husband. "Aye dear, that she does. Rhydian'll take care of her in the new town, I'm sure of that." Daniel said as he helped his wife clean the table and plates. Once the two adult wolfbloods finished cleaning the mess, they headed off to bed themselves. Tomorrow would prove most interesting with all the packing the wolfbloods would have to do, especially if they were to leave in a day.


End file.
